Sin rumbo
by Tatjash
Summary: Brennan perdida, pierde la cordura trás dos meses de su especie de inesperada revelación que le llevan a comportarse de una forma totalmente inadecuada. Contiene Spoilers.


El siguiente mini fic, es una total interpretación trás ver el 6x09 de Bones. No pienso en realidad que vaya a pasar esto, soy totalmente positiva con el tema y toda persona que hablado conmigo de la serie, puede confirmarlo. Así que, toda coincidencia con la realidad será eso, una coincidencia. Puede que haya algún spoiler futuro. Pero me pareció muy interesante de retarme a mi misma. Se que puede ser algo dramático o triste. Pero a veces, este tipo de cosas no está de más... Espero que os guste o al menos lo sintaís. Abrazos.

**Sin rumbo**

Una copa de vino descansaba aferrada entre las dos manos de Brennan, que observaba como ida el tinto caldo que moraba en ella. Los sentimientos encontrados, causados en los últimos meses, le estaban dejando totalmente agotada. No era fácil ser consciente de tus sentimientos, de haber perdido la oportunidad de tú vida, si no, que además, estaba el añadido de disimular. Disimular la mentira de que no había pasado nada cuando había sido tanto.

Acercó al vértice sus labios, y el sabor dulce de aquel vino se entremezcló con las amargas lágrimas que habían empezado a descender, sin apenas aviso, desde sus ojos...

_«Oh, vamos» _se dijo para ella misma con cierta sorna «_eso es tan irracional, querida_.»

Aquello se había vuelto tan habitual... sentada en el bar, sola, con una copa. Escuchando las historias, sin sentido para ella, de otras personas. Había encontrado aquella pequeña taberna, oscura, vagando de regreso a casa cuando el taxi la dejo a dos manzanas por una carretera cortada.

Así que, desde entonces le pedía a un taxista la dejara en aquel mismo sitio, en aquellas dos manzanas lo suficientemente cerca de llegar a casa andando y lo suficientemente lejos de todo y de todos aquellos que componían su mundo.

Allí podía permitirse ser todo lo desgraciada que su racionalidad le permitía, allí ella era quien quería ser en esos momentos y cuando saliera de allí, estaba lo suficientemente envuelta de aquella descorazonadora sensación, que cuando se metía en la cama, sus ojos se cerraban hasta que a la mañana siguiente todo volviera a empezar.

Dió un trago a su irónica recompensa de consolación hasta no dejar ni gota.

-Otra-pidió al barman, al que apenas veía en aquella oscuridad, podría haber sido una mujer muy grande y con una voz muy aguda. Le daba igual. Este simplemente le sirvió, sin decir palabra.

Y Brennan bebió de un trago todo el contenido. Y observó la copa vacía, tan vacía como ella. Y pidió otra. y otra... pero aquello se sentía como agua, no le hacía efecto alguno.

¿Y si tomaba una copa más?, ¿y si lo mezclaba con medicamentos?... ¿y si sin más se iba?, total, tampoco cambiarían mucho las cosas. De acuerdo que a su manera, a pesar de trabajar con la muerte, apreciaba la vida ¿pero no era una locura vivir de esa forma?, ¿sintiéndose como se sentía?

-Debería irse, señorita - Habló el desconocido trás la barra

Ella le miró, este había truncado sus planes de autodestrucción. Lo miró fijamente con irá y esté le hizo una indicación con la cabeza. Brennan, miró a su alrededor, la gente se había marchado. Así que a duras penas sacó unos billetes de su cartera y pagó. Salió de allí y una fuerte lluvia la empapó...

Anduvo sin rumbo en dirección contraria durante unos instantes, pero una pequeña indicación en su cerebro, ahora curiosamente silenciado por el alcohol le indicó que diera media vuelta.

La lluvia seguía repiqueteando, pero para Brennan, era como si no existiera, eran como las lágrimas que quería derramar pero no era capaz de que salieran de sus ojos.

Se detuvo. No sabía porque, pero lo hizo y cuando lo vió... sonrió.

Sacó las llaves, no sin que le costara un poco de encontrarlas dentro del bolso, abrió la puerta y con la misma dificultad introdució estas en el contacto, su coche rugió. Eso la hizo sentirse tan viva... Cerró la puerta y arrancó pisando el acelerador a tope.

Condució, sin preocuparse de seguir las reglas o de que su propia vida podría correr peligro. Espontaneidad, locura, velocidad, libertad... eso es lo que necesitaba, tal vez no era la opción más indicada, pero le hacía sentir tan bien y le importaba tan poco lo que pudiera sucederle.

Así que condució, era de noche, las calles estaban vacías de coches, la ciudad de Washintong era totalmente suya en aquellos instantes...

De repente, como de la nada, un gato negro se paró en la calzada frente a ella, un ser vivo y ella cerró los ojos, dió un volantazo a la vez que su pie intentaba encontrar el freno. No iba a matar a un gato. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Cuando todo se detuvo a continuación de un fuerte estruendo.

Brennan se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, entonces escuchó maullar. Abrió los ojos y el gato negro se alejaba entre los coches de lo más tranquilo. Ella inspiro y expiro de forma acelerada, con ansiedad y se puso a llorar, aquello ya no era tan divertido.

Como pudo y el airbag se lo permitió salió del coche. Observó su coche empotrado contra una boca de incendios, en un lugar donde las casas parecían deshabitadas por el silencio y el poco movimiento que se sentía, tal vez unos pocos curiosos miraban a través de las persianas, pero sin mucho interés, acostumbrados a que sucedieran cosas, era uno de esos barrios en los que sucedían cosas.

Y Brennan se puso a llorar, se sentó en el suelo apoyada contra su coche y estiró el brazo para sacar su bolso, encontró su telefono móvil y marcó...

-¿FBI? - preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del aparato.

-Hola, soy la Doctora Brennan del jeffersonian... - Empezó a decir

-Espere un momento - le indicó la chica, interrumpiéndola

-¿Dra. Brennan? - preguntó una voz conocida, posiblemente un agente pero del cual, no recordaba el nombre. - El agente Booth no se encuentra ahora mismo en la agencia...

-No llamo para hablar con él - protestó indignada - llamo para denunciar a alguien.

-¿A quien? - preguntó el agente, posiblemente tomando una libreta y una boligrafo para tomar nota.

-A mi misma- le respondió con una serenidad insegura.

-¿Como dice Doctora Brennan? - preguntó el chico estuperfacto imaginándose a aquella mujer, que tenía fama de fría, una cerebrito que decía palabras raras y era compañera de su jefe. Disparando a alguien y él sería quien tendría que decírselo al agente Booth que se enfadaría mucho, porque habrían tenido que meterla entre rejas...

-He tenido un accidente de coche, estoy totalmente ebria - se puso a llorar - casi atropellé a un gato, me empotré contra una boca de incendios, mi coche está destrozado, no estoy herida, sobrepasé los limites de velocidad, no se donde me encuentro y estoy completamente sola -Y su llanto se intensificó de forma desgarradora al decirlo en voz alta - estoy sola, sola, sola... - repitió un par de veces.

El agente, se sintió conmovido.

-¿Quiere que llame al agente Booth? ¿Al doctor Sweets? ¿A alguien del jeffersonian? - preguntó preocupado

-No, quiero que me detenga por ser imprudente - lloró

-Está bien, ahora le mando una unidad - le dijo y ella le colgó. Así que pidió que localizaran la llamada y él hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Brennan abrazó sus piernas y se balanceó, mientras fijaba sus ojos en ninguna parte, dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin más, había dejado de llover pero ella seguía empapada pero estaba algo más lucida y menos ebria de cuando había empezado aquella carrera...

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquellos dos últimos meses, como todo empezó a derrumbarse.

Booth empezó a ser cauteloso. Trás confesarle su error.

En una noche de chicas, habló más de la cuenta y le contó a Hannah toda la verdad sobre Booth y ella que creía que esta sabía. Y perdió la amistad de esta...

Booth decidió casarse pero Hannah le rechazó, se fue y él desde entonces estaba distante, triste, más de lo que lo estaba desde que volvió de Afganistán. Y había puesto todos sus sentidos, más si cabe en Parker.

Cam se fue a vivir con su novio y Michelle.

Angela y Hodgins estaban ocupados con su vida de casados y preparando su paternidad.

Incluso, Sweets preparaba su boda con Daisy.

Y su padre se había marchado a Florida a ver a Russ.

Y ella no tenía nada más que sus huesos, estaba sola. Sabía, que podía llamar a cualquiera de ellos y acudirían como un chasquido de dedos pero no quería, no podía molestarles, eso les haría preocuparse más y no era justo...

Escuchó de lejos la sirena, como este frenaba con brusquedad, una puerta se abría y se cerraba con intensidad y las pisadas aceleradas corriendo sobre el asfalto.

-Huesos - la voz de Booth sonó como algo irreal. Ella no se movió, su mirada siguió a lo lejos, perdida, estaba rota, rendida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Booth se sentó a su lado. Le cogió la mano. Aquello sobresaltó el corazón de Brennan y le miró, encontrándose con sus ojos...

-Lo siento

Ella negó con la cabeza que no tenía que sentir nada.

-Arreglaremos esto - soltó su mano y pasó el brazo por encima de su espalda atrayéndola hacia él y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro - te lo prometo, no se como, ni cuando, pero arreglaremos esto - besó su frente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Quedándose los dos allí sentados, sin rumbo, deseando encontrar el camino que seguir, pero al menos, al fin, se habían encontrado en el cruce de sus caminos distanciados...

**FIN**


End file.
